


Storms arrive

by sorb_aucup



Series: Stormlight snippets [2]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Book 03: Oathbringer, Book 03: Oathbringer Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorb_aucup/pseuds/sorb_aucup
Summary: OB spren drabbles.
Series: Stormlight snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Storms arrive

Stormfather

The Stormfather rumbles. People! Traitors, fragile and powerful and unfaithful, that's what they are!  
Well. And they have special wishes!  
"Can you send her this vision and place me in there, no, not there; great; oh no, what am I ging to do?"

You did what they wanted you to do, and then they were unhappy. Bondsmiths! Humanity in general! Outrageous.  
Now others also dare to approach him, the son of honour and of Jezrien shouts 'Please' and 'You must'.  
The storm father does not have to and he hears no request, because he IS the storm.  
Sylprena throws up her arms, whispers "Now I have to calm him down, he is all miserable!"  
The Stormfather rumbles. Humans! Riff-raffs! And he gives way and pushes the human in the right direction. Just so Sylphrena doesn't have to calm her grumbling human.

***

Re-Sephir

Ahhhh. There's something more interesting, wild, coming towards her, yes, she's gonna eat it, the human...  
It is like HIM.  
Re-Sephir cries out in  
Fear  
but she wants to know  
Unrestrained curiosity  
They touch each other  
Ahhh yes, there it is!  
She sees the soul of the human being... ugliness and violence and disgusting light and a bond, strong and flickering,  
hmmm, the tiny spren makes hmmm, and refuses, and it, she refuses -  
Re-Sephir holds on, even though she is afraid, because she wants to learn, and when she has seen enough, it twists and it IS LIKE HE IS  
Re-Sephir flees

***

Nameless (Szeth's spren)

He knows he came here for something very specific. So he talks. He does not know his own name, does not know why he is surrounded only by grey nothingness, but he is here for the one flickering, the one bright, attracting light.  
That light is a SOMEONE, a little bit torn, but bright, and so, so interesting.  
So he, the nameless one, speaks until he is heard. HE hears him, does not react, but he hears - Until HE fades away with the words "I am untrue..."  
It feels like dying.

It was dark for a long time, but now something is shining again, a faint glimmering light. Nameless comes. HE whispers hoarsely. And Nameless hears.

***

Ico & Timbre

Their world is gold and movement. Ico has every reason to stand proudly and upright on his ship, wandering down the river along the cities of the spren and bringing them the goods they crave.  
He works hard because he is proud and loves movement, and gold; and because he will bequeath everything to his daughter, as his father had bequeathed everything to him, his grandfather to his father, as his daughter will bequeath everything to her child - because the forever steady river and the forever golden shining light are their elements. Ico does not question anything until his daughter does.  
She wants to go there.

***

Glys

Mother sent him; Mother said: Go. Do. Speak.  
Glys is glad that Renarin is so gentle. Renarin leaves him alone, and explains, and waits; he also asks and tells, but Glys likes to listen. Glys watches, crawls nervously over and under Renarin's skin when Renarin SEES, and he helps him hear; heal:  
heal Adolin, heal the temple - healing, and listening, seeing; Glys likes to crawl over Renarin's skin.  
Glys no longer hears Mother's voice. He waits, and listens to Renarin instead.  
Sometimes Renarin sits with the girl and the cryptic, trying to move waves and patterns. Glys feels uncomfortable. Cryptics are silent. They discover him. Glys hides and senses Renarin's agitation.  
Glys cannot explain to him how to move patterns; he is not a cryptic.


End file.
